1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottled water transfer devices and more particularly pertains to a new bottled water transfer device for dispensing liquid from a container so that the liquid may be consumed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottled water transfer devices is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of electrical pumps to drain water from the container for dispensing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features using a siphoning effect to draw liquid from a container. Additionally, the system requires no electricity to operate and thus makes the system versatile in its placement.